


Unplanned but not unloved

by Ballum_19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Implied Mpreg, Love/Hate, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Sad, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballum_19/pseuds/Ballum_19
Summary: Harry felt things were being rushed between him and Ginny, but what does Draco have to do with things?Disclaimer J.K Rowling, owns all rights to Harry Potter characters, objects and places.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 14





	Unplanned but not unloved

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I lost interest in the last story I was writing and I didn’t think it was going to go anywhere. But this one will!

It was a typical Saturday night for Harry, he was out having a good time with his friends. He’d just proposed to Ginny and they were sort of having an early engagement party 

“Well you can’t be doing this when you’re a married man mate”

Ron had reminded him that evening. Of course he knew being married meant equal partnership but that didn’t mean he couldn’t still enjoy nights like this one. Right?

“Trust me when I married Hermione everything changed”

Harry started to worry, was this too soon? Was he rushing into things? Harry always wanted the domestic life, marriage and children following. But was this really the right moment to be settling down? The words swam around inside of his head, he wasn’t even sure Ginny wanted children yet. The way she talked about her career made Harry question a lot.

“Yeah Harry, you’ll have your priorities when you’re married. If you know what I mean”

Seamus winked and everyone started laughing. Sex with Ginny was good, but Harry had been questioning if it was the best. Of course Harry was bisexual and had slept with a guy when him and Ginny had been on a break. But he loved Ginny, she loved him. That was all they needed.

Ron had noticed that Harry wasn’t exactly being his usual self

“Mate what’s wrong, you look like a dementor has sucked out your happiness”

Harry sighed, it wasn’t as if this was easy. This was Ginny’s brother for crying out loud

“Don’t worry about it, honestly it’s just me overthinking about things”

Ron didn’t look convinced

“Harry, are you having second thoughts about marrying Ginny?”

“No of course not, I love Ginny. But I feel like we’re rushing into things. I mean those words you said, I don’t think I’m ready to settle down”

Ron sighed and patted him on the back

“Look mate, no one is entirely ready for marriage. But as long as you love her and she loves you, what’s there to worry about. Talk with her, she’ll understand”

Harry smiled, but it soon faded when a certain blonde came up behind them

“Oh if it isn’t the weasel and the saviour himself”

Ron rolled his eyes

“What do you want ferret face?”

“Just came to say hello, or can’t I do that?”

“Not when we don’t want you any where near us no”

Draco smirked and Blaise laughed

“Oh we are very touchy aren’t we? Just being polite Weasley”

“Look malfoy haven’t you got anything better to do on your Saturday night?”

“No not really, you see this is my first night out since the marriage. Thought I’d have some fun”

Harry didn’t know Draco had gotten married

“Wow you actually found someone willing to marry you, good job malfoy”

Everyone laughed

“I could say the same about you Weasley, I’m surprised the mud blood has stayed around for so long. I guess she’s used to dealing with Morons by now”

Ron looked angry

“Hermione isn’t a MUDBLOOD, she is my wife. What about your wife malfoy? Married that pig faced bitch”

Draco was seething

“Just be warned Weasley, cross my path again and there will be issues”

“Enough! The pair of you. Can’t we just get along? I thought this was in the past?”

Draco looked down, so did Ron

“But he called Hermione a mud blood Harry!”

“I know, Draco, apologise”

“Me apologise! He called my wife a pig faced bitch!”

“Only because you started it!”

Harry sighed and rubbed his head in his hands 

“Can’t you at least be grown up? If Hermione can move past it and forgive then so can the pair of you”

“Fine, sorry malfoy”

“I accept your apology, sorry Weasley”

“Right good”

“You know potter, you were quite sexy back there”

Harry blushed, and Ron wanted to gag

“I...Uh thanks malfoy”

Malfoy smirked and walked off with blaise 

“What was that all about?”

Harry honestly didn’t know, Harry’s heart was racing, his mind kept thinking of those words malfoy had said. Of course malfoy was probably joking around but he was hot, Draco was sexy. Harry wanted Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated :)


End file.
